Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, various types of printing devices have become popular for both business and consumer use. In addition to traditional black and white printers, color printers, scanners, copiers, fax machines, and other components are now common. Multifunctional products (MFPs), that support two or more of these operations, are also widely available. Another popular category of printing device is 3D printers, in which additive manufacturing techniques are used to create various three-dimensional objects.
Maintaining and troubleshooting any of these printing devices can be difficult and time-consuming, sometimes requiring human monitoring, which can be expensive and inefficient. For example, common problems to be identified with printing devices include degradation of a device by controlling a noise level relating to moving mechanical parts, decreased page-printing speed, paper jams and abnormal behavior, and user-related activities, such as open trays and open covers, for example.